El Arca del Vacio
by Acanthus Le'fay
Summary: Tiempo ha pasado desde que Atem regreso a descansar. Los Artículos del Milenio han quedado atrás y una nueva aventura espera a nuestros amigos. ¿Podrán superarla sin ayuda? [Advertencia de Shonen Ai en capítulos futuros, específicamente Seto/Joey]


**Capítulo 01:** _Normalidad_.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, ni ninguna de las cartas oficiales (tanto monstruos, magias y trampas) me pertenecen. Toda la historia fue creada por Kazuki Takahashi y los derechos en América le pertenecen a Konami. Esta historia la creo sin fin de lucro solo para divertirme y compartir mi diversión con los demás.

Este es un fic shonen ai, con pareja gay. Si no te gusta leer este tipo de lectura, favor de salir del fic sin hacer mucho ruido. Que tengan buena lectura.

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde el enfrentamiento entre Atem y Yugi, después de una victoria por parte de Yugi. Todo en ciudad Domino había vuelto a una relativa tranquilidad. Y me refiero a relativa porque desde los duelos de **Ciudad Batallas** , _Duelo de Monstruos_ había alcanzado nuevos estratos de popularidad.

En cuanto al círculo de amigos cercanos de Yugi, todos seguían asistiendo a la escuela. Por un lado, Yugi y Tea estaban empezando una relación, muy lenta gracias a la poca experiencia del joven Yugi; por otro lado, como siempre Tristan y Duke se debatían a la muerte la atención de Serenity; Bakura por fin libre el espíritu del Anillo del Milenio había empezado a aprender _Duelo de Monstruos_ con Yugi y compañía, y Joey se encontraba sufriendo por tener que regresar a su vida normal.

Esto tal vez para el resto de amigos de Yugi era bueno, pero desgraciadamente para el rubio de ojos color miel era otra situación. Las situaciones en las que se vieron envueltos él y sus amigos hace algún tiempo le evitan tener que pasar mucho tiempo en casa con un padre borracho que se aprovechaba de el para poder tener dinero para sus vicios. Después de algunos días que vieron que ningún extraño intentaba apoderarse de poderes antiguos o destruir el mundo, el joven rubio se consiguió un trabajo repartiendo periódicos por la mañana y por la tarde trabajaba de mesero; así de esta manera al menos algo del dinero que ganaba podía destinarlo a nuevas cartas.

Por otro lado, en el circulo no tan allegado al _rey de los juegos_ : Kaiba había vuelto a ser el mismo pedante de antes, mientras que Mokuba se había hecho más cercano a Yugi y sus amigos. Al principio a Kaiba esto le molesto mucho, pero como se encontraba tan ocupado a veces con la corporación lo prefería de esta manera, pero le imponía estrictos horarios y no podía evitar sus deberes por estar con ellos.

Así nuestra historia empieza la noche del jueves antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Esta noche en el puerto de Ciudad Domino llegaba un lujoso barco blanco. Este barco que llego justo a media noche llamo la atención del encargado del puerto pues no había ningún registro de que algún barco fuera a llegar esa noche. Por lo tanto, el encargado una vez que la plancha hubo bajado automáticamente y las escaleras estuvieron listas, se dispuso a abordar el navío.

\- ¡Buenas noches! Busco al capitán - Grito el joven que trabajaba en el puerto.

Empezó a buscar, pero aquello parecía una de esas embarcaciones fantasma que aparecen en los cuentos de terror.

\- Busco al capitán, necesito saber si tienen algún documento. No tengo registrada ninguna visita para hoy - Volvió a gritar el joven, peleando contra todas las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo despavorido.

Justo cuando se encontraba listo para poder salir corriendo de esa terrorífica embarcación, escucho unos pasos saliendo de la escalera que aparentemente llevaba a los camarotes.

\- Buenas noches, justo aquí tengo los papeles que necesito - Dijo un muchacho de apariencia americana, mientras sacaba de una mochila un deck de _Duelo de Monstruos_ y sacaba una carta. La carta era verde por lo tanto era una magia - Aquí tengo el documento que me permitirá anclar en este puerto - Dijo mientras levantaba **Control Cerebral** , cuando la levanto sobre su cabeza la carta empezó a brillar en un color dorado.

Después de que ese brillo dorado se apodero de la oscuridad que cubría ese barco, de aspecto tan pulcro, por algunos minutos el brillo desapareció. Dejando en silencio el puerto.

Así el sol cubrió ese manto de oscuridad y un nuevo día empezó en la ciudad, ese viernes era especial pues era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Realmente las vacaciones ya habían empezado los maestros ya se habían despedido ayer, pero el reglamento implicaba que todos tenían que ir arreglar los salones para que quedaran listos para el siguiente semestre.

\- ¡Hey Joey! - Gritaba Tea mientras con la mano en alto la sacudía de un lado al otro saludando al rubio.

\- ¡Hola amigos! - El aludido empezó a correr mientras sacudía su mano derecha como respuesta.

\- Hola Joey - Saludo el pequeño Yugi con su sincera sonrisa en las afueras de la tienda de juegos de su abuelo.

Al ser el último día decidieron todos que irían juntos a la escuela. La hora designada para verse había sido a las 7 am. pero ya llevaban media hora de retraso debido al rubio.

\- Hermano, ya es muy tarde - Empezó Tristan, mientras colocaba su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Joey - Déjame adivinar, te fuiste de parranda con algunas chicas - El brazo se cerró, encerrando al rubio - ¿O lo mejor saliste con Mai?

Justo cuando termino de apoyarse Tristan contra el cuerpo de Joey haciendo un poco de presión, el rubio se quejó rápidamente saliendo de la cercanía del moreno.

\- ¿Todo bien Joey? - Pregunto Tea mientras volteaba a ver como se quejaba tocándose el hombro.

Joey recordó donde se encontraba y recobro la compostura lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Si todo bien amigos - Dijo mientras levantaba lo más que podía la mano derecha para ponerla atrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente - Solo me duele un poco el cuello.

\- Joey ¿volviste a tener otra pelea? - Dijo Yugi muy preocupado por su amigo.

Ante la opción de salida fácil los ojos de Joey brillaron un poco.

\- Así es Yugi, yo ayer iba para mi casa cuando unos vándalos intentaron quitarme mi baraja - Dijo mientras hacia una pose de victoria - Pero yo pude solucionarlo - Termino sonriendo lo más que podía.

Si bien le dolía mentirles a sus amigos, la alternativa no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia. ¿Cómo podía decirles a sus amigos que su padre había empezado a pegarle hace algunos meses cuando se enteró que no le entregaba todo el dinero que el ganaba? Él sabía que sus amigos lo apoyarían en todo lo que pudieran, pero no quería ser el caso de caridad del grupo.

Al observar que todos sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, desvió la mirada intentando ocultar sus sentimientos por un minuto mientras a lo lejos dentro del parque que se encontraba en las cercanías de la escuela a la que asistían había una pequeña conglomeración de personas hablando. Cuando dos niños salieron corriendo con unos panfletos y los empezaron a lanzar hacia arriba conforme recorrían el sendero principal del parque.

Cuando los niños pasaron frente al grupo de amigos, lanzaron algunos panfletos en la cara de Joey, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia. Y uno de los niños grito:

\- ¡El arca de los duelos está aquí ¡Solo los más calificados serán aceptados! - Miro volteando a ver Yugi directamente - ¡Hey! Eres el _rey de los juegos_ , el señor nos dijo que te buscáramos y te dijéramos que tienes la entrada directa...

\- ¿Directa? - Cuestiono el más bajo de los amigos intrigado - ¿Cuál es el significado de eso?

La niña que venía atrás de el con otro puño de panfletos, llego e hizo una referencia.

\- El arca de los duelos es un navío. En este navío irán grandes duelistas y para los no invitados tienen que llevar una cuota de entrada - Sonrió la niña mientras veía de reojo a Joey - El pase de entrada será algunas cartas del descarte que tengan para donarlo al orfanato.

Tea analizo un poco más a profundidad a los niños que les estaban informando del evento, y de dio cuenta que eran gemelos, a lo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Los dos niños tenían un cabello color amarillo con algunos tintes de negro, parecía casi como si se hubieran pintado el cabello y ya se mostrarán las raíces, pero un segundo análisis por parte de la novia de Yugi determino que eran sus colores naturales. La niña llevaba un largo cabello atado en una cola que llegaba casi al piso sin tocarlo parecía casi calculado, mientras que el en niño llevaba un corte de cabello casi a ras. Los dos median aproximadamente lo mismo 1.20 metros y mientras que la niña tenía el ojo izquierdo dorado y el ojo derecho negro; su hermano los presentaba los colores invertidos. Ambos eran de tés blanca, muy pálida muy parecida a la de Bakura.

Todos los amigos se voltearon a ver como analizando si todos estaban de acuerdo, y ante una sonrisa de Yugi, y un asentimiento por parte de Joey. Estaba decidido ellos intentarían entrar.

\- Pues si es por una causa tan noble, aunque tenga pase libre llevare cartas para donar al orfanato - Sonrió el _rey de los juegos_.

\- ¡De acuerdo entonces ya tenemos un plan! - Dijo el rubio levantando el brazo derecho, más animado de lo que lo habían visto los últimos cuatro meses.

\- Las inscripciones son con él - El niño señalo a un joven más o menos de la edad del círculo de amigos, él tenía el cabello negro azabache peinado en pequeños picos con dos picos más grandes cada uno a un lado de la cabeza y un poco inclinados hacia atrás, era bastante alto, casi de la altura de Kaiba. El muchacho era moreno y de ojos verdes cristalinos, un color casi esmeralda - Su nombre es Hunter y es el organizador del arca de los duelos.

\- Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Chatha - Dijo la niña muy amablemente mientras imitaba perfectamente las costumbres de la ciudad inclinándose cuando se presentó, lo cual era raro porque sus rasgos perfectamente la identificaban como una extranjera.

\- ¡Y mi nombre Kafele! - Dijo su hermano mientras analizaba con detenimiento a Joey.

El rubio al notar el profundo examen del niño se sintió extraño.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Le interrogo con su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza rascando en forma interrogante.

El niño sonríe y simplemente niega.

\- ¡Un place conocerlos, nos veremos en el arca! - Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se despedían con una reverencia. Después de esto salieron corriendo mientras se perdían en los senderos del parque.

\- Vaya sí que son dos personajes - Dijo Tristan mientras observaba como Yugi sonreía.

\- Si, pero no más que él - Respondió Tea señalando al organizador de este evento de duelos. En realidad, era todo un caso, el muchacho llevaba unas túnicas que simulaban los ropajes de alta sociedad del viejo Egipto combinado con alta costura actual, era algo... realmente algo.

\- Vamos tenemos que infórmanos bien sobre el evento - Comento Joey muy emocionado, sus ojos volvían a brillar como en aquellos duelos contra Odion, Marik, Kaiba y otros tantos.

Mientras Joey salió corriendo seguido por Tristan, y Tea a punto de seguirlos se detuvo un momento al notar que Yugi se había quedado atrás solo observando como sus amigos avanzaban rápidamente.

\- ¿Todo está bien Yugi? - La pregunta de su mejor amiga y novia lo saco de su trance.

\- Eh si todo bien - Dijo mientras intentaba disimular con una sonrisa, pero su novia lo conocía demasiado bien y detecto su mentira. Tea no tuvo que decir una palabra solo cruzarse de brazos y lanzar una mirada de advertencia para Yugi sintiera toda la presión necesaria para decir la verdad - Estoy preocupado por Joey - Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada triste - Algo no está bien, algo no encaja - Tea solo pudo suspirar mientras quitaba su pose de advertencia.

\- Comprendo, últimamente parece más - Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada para ver como Joey se acercaba la multitud que rodeaba al muchacho extravagante que anunciaba el evento de duelos - Distraído y menos... Él...

\- Pensé que era mi imaginación, pero veo que no, no quería hablarlo con nadie por si no era nada. Tea ¿podemos hablar del tema más tarde? - Suplico Yugi a su novia, con ojos de verdadera preocupación.

Tea solo asintió mientras empezaba a caminar aún lado del joven, este a su vez extendió su mano para sostener la de su novia. Así los dos se acercaron a sus amigos que estaban atrás de una multitud de duelistas haciendo preguntas a Hunter.

\- ¿Y cuáles serán los premios? - Pregunto un duelista que estaba cerca del muchacho.

\- Pues verán... Las reglas y los premios se dirán mañana cuando aborden el crucero - Dijo sonriendo de manera muy amable.

El rubio levanto la mano gritando una pregunta.

\- ¿Cualquiera puede ir? - Dijo sonriendo ante una nueva posible aventura.

\- Joseph Wheleer - Sonrió el organizador mientras con sus cristalinos ojos analizo cada rasgo facial del rubio - ¿Cuál es tu preocupación ¿Qué el torneo sea solo para la elite de duelos? ¡Pero si tú eres el segundo lugar del _Reino de los Duelistas_ y uno de los finalistas de _Ciudad Batallas_! - Sonrió al grupo de recién llegados y después volteo a ver al resto de la multitud que los rodeaba - Escuchen muchachos toda la información que necesitan están en los volantes que se repartieron, lo único adicional que deben saber es que el crucero partirá el sábado al medio día, serán tres semanas en alta mar con destinos sorpresa y los duelos serán algo completamente fuera de este mundo con oportunidades de ganar cartas raras - Sonrió el muchacho - Por ahora tengo que atender al _rey de los juegos_ y sus amigos, así que tengan buena tarde y a los que tengan el valor de enfrentar mi reto los veo mañana.

Dichas estas palabras la multitud empezó a dispersarse en el parque con susurros del evento. Parecía que estaba levantando muchas expectativas, algunas personas incluso comentaron que este tipo de eventos organizado por alguien tan carismático como Hunter debería ser más divertido que un evento organizado por el insípido de Kaiba.

\- ¿Entonces Joseph? Si fuera un evento para elite ¿crees que deberías ir? - Pregunto divertido el muchacho que tenía enfrente.

\- Yo... No sé - Dijo muy bajo con la mirada en el piso, pero al notar que sus amigos lo veían con suma preocupación, levanto la mirada más "animado" - ¡Claro que si ¡Yo soy el gran Joey Wheleer! Y soy uno de los mejores duelistas ¡Jajaja! - Empezó una risa digna de un maniaco, con las manos en su cintura.

Hunter lo vio divertido posicionando su mirada en los ojos del rubio.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hunter - Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de Joey hacia el resto del grupo y saludaba con su mano derecha - Soy el organizador del _arca de los duelos_ y me imagino que tú debes ser el _rey de los duelos_ \- termino viendo a Yugi con un profundo interés.

\- Así es mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Yugi - El más pequeño del grupo extendió la mano para un saludo.

El ojiverde observo un segundo la mano extendida para después sostenerla en un saludo formal.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? - Dijo Tea mientras trataba de morder la uña de su dedo.

Hunter abrió un poco más sus ojos saliendo de su análisis del grupo para centrar su atención en la muchacha y sonreír.

\- Claro ¿qué es lo que pasa? - Hunter dio su permiso para cuestionarle mientras extendía unos panfletos hacia el grupo de amigos y cada uno tomaba uno de estos.

\- ¿Por qué realizas este evento? - Por fin la pregunta salió de los labios de Tea.

\- ¿Perdón? - El muchacho al que iba dirigida la pregunta perdió por un momento su porte, hasta que entendió el porqué de la pregunta - ¡Oh! Es que soy nuevo en duelo de monstruos y gracias a la fortuna de mi familia puedo organizar este tipo de... eventos sociales... - Termino sonriendo y retomando la postura de confianza que tenía antes.

\- Oh disculpa la intrusión - Dijo la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba - Es solo que siempre que nos invitan a estos eventos es porque quieren un duelo con Yugi por su título.

El extranjero sonrió por un momento, volteo a ver el cielo mientras silbaba un poco.

\- No me interesan los títulos - Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Yugi - No me mal entiendas, debe ser divertido que te llamen _el rey de los juegos,_ pero a mí me interesa la vivencia - y por un segundo, casi imperceptible se borró su sonrisa y puso una cara totalmente sería - y tal vez un poco de ayuda - termino con un tono de voz más bajo que el que estaba utilizando.

Realmente esto último solo lo escucho para quien iba destinado: Yugi. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Atem para saber identificar a alguien que no era común. Pero opto por guardar silencio después de todo el muchacho no se veía que fuera alguien agresivo. Después el estadounidense volvió a su típica sonrisa.

\- Es un alivio - Suspiro entonces Joey - Al fin podremos disfrutar un evento de duelos sin necesidad de andar corriendo - Y sonrió tontamente. Y a pesar de que se encontraba sonriendo la mirada de Hunter se volvió analítica al posicionarse sobre el rubio.

\- Así que tres semanas - Continuo Tristan - Cuenten conmigo, aunque no tengo tantas cartas para poder hacer un descarte decente apenas tengo mi baraja jajaja - Dijo mientras volteaba con sus amigos esperando alguna soga que lo salvara de quedarse en la ciudad las vacaciones.

\- No te preocupes Tristan. Yo tengo suficiente descarte para cubrir la entrada de todos nosotros y creo que aún podemos invitar a Bakura - Dijo el joven Yugi mientras recordaba por un minuto todas las cartas de descarte que rondaban en su cuarto.

\- Entonces es un hecho, nos vemos mañana. Sera un placer conocerlos mejor - Sonrió al grupo cuando dijo esto, pero al finalizar lo último volteo a ver al rubio del grupo.

\- De acuerdo Hunter - Dijo Tea muy emocionada - Ah...

\- ¿Si Tea ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Hunter al ver la expresión de duda de la muchacha.

\- ¿Podemos llevar traje de baño para tomar el sol? - Pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Claro que si - Contento Hunter - De hecho, el crucero tiene alberca así que sería lo mejor.

\- ¡Yey! - La muchacha grito de emoción - Justo lo que necesitaba, entonces es un pacto nos vemos mañana.

Hunter solo sonrió al ver la reacción de la muchacha. Así mientras se despedían Hunter se dirigió a Joey por un momento.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Joseph? - Inquirió el ojiverde.

\- Joey... Solo llámame Joey - Dijo mientras asentía - Pero claro ¿qué pasa hermano?

\- Veras... - Espero un minuto mientras los amigos del rubio empezaban a caminar y se separaban lo suficiente para que no pudieran oírlos - ¿Sabes? No porque los demás te menosprecien quiere decir que estén en lo correcto - Ante tales palabras el rubio solo atino a abrir los ojos en forma de sorpresa - El valor te de lo debes de dar tú mismo, con tus acciones del día a día - Y el ojiverde empezó a acercar su cara hacia la del rubio - Y créeme que tu importas mucho - Peligrosamente cerca, pero... Un minuto este sentimiento lo conoce de algún lado, es un sentimiento frio, pero extrañamente reconfortante y antes de que la distancia se cerrara Hunter se levantó - Que tengas un excelente día Joey - Dijo Hunter con una sonrisa mientras daba la media vuelta y se perdía en uno de los senderos del parque.

Joey se quedó estupefacto, toco por un momento sus labios, los cuales se encontraban fríos. Pero algo que se quedó en su memoria es ese olor que tiene Hunter a vainilla y canela. Tan penetrante tan diferente. Tan especial. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Hunter es un hombre. Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía unos ojos por los cuales morir. Últimamente se sentía solo, después de regresar de la tumba de Atem intento empezar una relación con Mai, pero ella, no estaba dispuesta a dejar su estilo de vida solo para quedarse a estar con un muchacho de preparatoria. Lo intentaron y ¡por Ra! Que él lo intento más que nada, pero definitivamente no eran compatibles sus formas vida. Esto llevo al rubio a sentirse un poco solo, si tenía a sus amigos pero si analizaba lo que pasaba con ellos donde: Yugi y Tea empezaban una relación, Tristan siempre estaba peleando por la atención de su hermana con Duke, y Bakura últimamente desaparecía mucho, por un minuto pensó que el espíritu del **Anillo del Milenio** había regresado, pero Bakura les había confesado hace poco que había conocido a alguien.

Tal vez era un hombre el que lo había alagado, pero ¡vaya, que forma de alagar! Una sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera como no la había tenido hace algún tiempo. Era bonito saber que alguien podía pensar algo tan bueno de él. Y salió corriendo atrás de sus amigos.

Mientras desde una de las sombras que arrojaba un árbol de los más grandes en el parque dos pequeñas figuras observaban la escena y una más grande se unía a ellos.

\- ¡Uhhh! ¿Qué fue eso señor? - Dijo la niña que había interactuado con el grupo de amigos de Yugi.

\- Así que si era el - Continuo el niño que seguía observando como Joey se acercaba a su grupo de amigos.

Hunter solo suspiro y volteo a ver a Joey.

\- Así es, es él - Dijo mientras analizaba la situación - Nunca esperé que fuera amigo del _rey de los juegos_ \- Sonrió nostálgicamente.

\- No creo que sea bueno que mezcles dos temas diferentes - Dijo el niño volteando a ver severamente al mayor.

\- ¡Chatha! ¡Kafele! Ustedes están aquí para ayudarme no para cuestionar mis decisiones - Dijo Hunter tratando de tomar el control de la situación, pero claramente en su cara se reflejaba la duda.

Mientras tanto cuando Joey alcanzo a sus amigos, estos lo voltearon a ver interrogantes.

\- ¿Y bien Joey qué quería hablar contigo? - Dijo Tristan muy intrigado.

\- ¡Ah! - El rubio solo atino a sonrojarse - Solo quería algunos consejos de duelo - Dijo riendo tontamente.

\- ¡Eso es una obvia mentira! - Continuo Tea, mientras Joey sudo en frio por algunos momentos - Si quisiera consejos de duelo hubiera hablando con Yugi - Dijo tratando de sonar sarcástica, pero fallando y revelando su broma.

\- Pues déjenme decirles que Joey ya es un duelista de categoría - Salió a la defensa de su amigo el más pequeño.

Así continuo la camaradería mientras caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Domino rumbo a la escuela. Sin sospechar los giros que la vida les daría a partir de ese crucero.

* * *

Bien un saludo amigos, este es mi segundo fic, el primero de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Este fic no tendrá una fecha de publicación fija, pero es seguro que los capítulos serán un poco más largos que el fic actual que tengo de Digimon. Esta es una historia que a diferencia de la trama central de la serie se enfocará mucho en Joseph pero tendrá mucha aventura y un poco de acción, tal vez un poco de drama. Quisiera saber sus comentarios ¿qué les gusto ¿qué no les gusto? Siempre será un placer recibir críticas constructivas. Recuerden mi Twitter es: YukitoKinomoto


End file.
